


Meet the Derps

by Futurewatcher



Category: Black Butler, Other - Fandom, idek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futurewatcher/pseuds/Futurewatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idek</p><p>Also I made this with a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Derps

“WE’RE THROUGH!” Bethany yelled at Stevov. “W-w-what?! Bethany, don’t leave me! My love!” stuttered Stevov, following Bethany. “UGH SCREW YOU!” Bethany yelled, slamming the door. Stevov just stood there, stunned. How will he raise his two kids? Find out on Meet The Derps!

“Now, sweetie, put the cat down. He looks like he can’t breath.” said Stevov to Sebastian, who was holding their cat, Claude, hostage. “NO MOMMY! HE LOVES ME AND WHEN I HUG HIM. CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?” Sebastian yelled, squeezing the cat even tighter. Claude was wearing a top-hat and a monocle, being forced to have a tea party with this idiot of a child. “Now Claude, lets get back to our tea party? Whats that? You would like more hugs? Well, okay, only if you say so!” Stevov sighed and shook his head. What kind of child did he have? Oh right, a stupid one. “Oh hey dad can you-“ Victor walked into Sebastian’s room only to see Claude all dressed up. He just walked out. “Hold on sweet-heart, I’ll come to your room in a second.” Stevov got up, took the cat, and walked out. “MOM, I WILL SUMMON A DEMON TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME CLAUDE BACK!” Stevov locked the door as he left.

“Yes honey?” Stevov walked in, setting the cat down. “I just wanted to ask, and don’t take this the wrong way, when can I move out?” Victor asked picking up Claude who was shaking from the last 2 freaking hours he spent with Sebastian *shudder*. Stevov looked stunned, and sighed. “To tell you the truth, any time you want. But where will you stay? With uncle Breadbin?” “Oh hell no. He’s a freak dad. A literal freak.” He replied, shaking his head violently. “Honey, he’s not THAT bad! I mean, sure, he kills people if they don’t panic at a disco, and sure, he’s super tall, ghostly cold and white, and extremely thin. But that doesn’t make him a freak!” Stevov laughed and Victor just looked at him with a face that could read ‘oh, really?’ “Any ways, when you have the answer, just tell me ok?” He kissed Victor goodnight and left. Stevov walked over to Sebastian’s room and looked to see if he was asleep. He slowly unlocked the door. “Honey? What are you-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!” Stevov screamed. “I told you mommy. I will summon a demon. Now, give me Claude back or I will summon him.” Sebastian looked up and had a creepy grin on his face. “O-o-ok honey… here, just take him!” And with that, Stevov ran out of the room.

Stevov went out to the living room and fell asleep until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see more? XD


End file.
